sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
| developer = | writer = Mark Zaslove Dev Ross Bruce Talkington Carter Crocker Rich Fogel Doug Hutchinson Larry Bernard David Silverman Len Uhley | director = Karl Geurs Charles A. Nichols Terence Harrison Ken Kessel Jamie Mitchell | creative_director = Mark Zaslove | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = Jim Cummings John Fiedler Paul Winchell (Seasons 1 & 2) Ken Sansom Peter Cullen Patricia Parris Hal Smith Nicholas Melody Michael Gough Tim Hoskins | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Laurence Rosenthal Steve Nelson Carole Bayer Sager David Foster | opentheme = "He's Pooh Bear (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Theme Song)" | endtheme = "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" | composer = J. A. C. Redford Henry Mancini Christopher Young Don Davis Thomas Newman Dennis McCarthy James Horner | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 50 (82 segments) | list_episodes = List of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes | executive_producer = Francis Ford Coppola Fred Roos Dino De Laurentiis Martha Schumacher | producer = Karl Geurs | location = | cinematography = | editor = Mark Zaslove | camera = | runtime = 23 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation Walt Disney Television Animation TMS Entertainment (Season 1) Walt Disney Animation Australia (Seasons 2-4) American Zoetrope Dino De Laurentiis Company | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Disney–ABC Domestic Television (then known as Buena Vista Television) | network = The Disney Channel (January 17 – April 10, 1988) ABC (November 12, 1988 – October 26, 1991) | picture_format = 4:3 | audio_format = Stereo | first_run = | first_aired = January 17, 1988 | last_aired = October 26, 1991 | preceded_by = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh | followed_by = Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin | related = | website = http://disney.go.com/disneyjunior/winnie-the-pooh | website_title = Official website | production_website = | image_size = 250 }} The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American Saturday morning original animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation, American Zoetrope, Dino De Laurentiis Company and Walt Disney Television that ran from January 17, 1988 to October 26, 1991, inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories. It has been released on VHS and DVD. Overview The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in January 1988 on The Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in September of that same year. For the 1989-90 season, it was paired with Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (which had moved from NBC) as the Gummi Bears-Winnie the Pooh Hour. After the final regular episode was shown in October 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. On December 9, 1995, before Disney took over ABC's Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns (except for a brief period in the 1996-97 season), in which it aired until September 7, 2002. The Disney Channel began reruns of the series on October 3, 1994,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 6, October/November 1994: pp. 36, 48. which continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2005, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in April 1998 until November 2007. In the UK, the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. Although the series is set in Ashdown Forest/Hartfield in East Sussex, there are various Americanisms. Starting February 2017, reruns of the show are currently being aired on Disney Junior in such countries in Europe such as: Germany, Belgium, Netherlands, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Poland, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Russia, France and Asian countries like Japan and South Korea. Reruns of the show in Germany, Croatia and Czech Republic are being broadcast in HD, with optimization of 16:9 ratio on Disney Junior HD. In some countries, this show had been a part of The Disney Afternoon lineup. The show featured a number of original songs, including "Here We Go Floating" from the episode "Balloonatics". Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., TMS Entertainment, inc., Wang Film Productions, and Toon City contributed some of the animation for this series. Voice cast *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (in the episode "King of the Beasties" in season 1, and in season 3 for "Oh Bottle", "What's the Score, Pooh?" and "Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore" & season 4 for "Christmas Too") * John Fiedler: Piglet * Paul Winchell: Tigger (in seasons 1 and 2 in "King of the Beasties", and three episodes of season 3; he returns in "Christmas Too" in 1991) * Ken Sansom: Rabbit * Peter Cullen: Eeyore * Michael Gough: Gopher * Patricia Parris (credited as Patty Parris): Kanga * Nicholas Melody: Roo * Hal Smith: Owl * Timothy Hoskins (is credited as Tim Hoskins): Christopher Robin (except in "Christmas Too") * Edan Gross: Christopher Robin (in "Christmas Too") * James Earl Jones: Heff Heffalump * Roddy McDowall: Stan the Woozle, Piglet Look-Like * Mark Hamill: Vacuum Head * Wayne Knight: Store Clerk * Helena Bonham Carter: Christopher Robin's Mother * Dorian Harewood, Michael McConnohie, Chuck McCann, Peter Renaday, B.J. Ward, James Avery and Townsend Coleman: Additional voices Other appearances Winnie the Pooh and Tigger were two of the cartoon characters featured in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Additionally, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Gopher, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Christopher Robin were featured in House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Episodes Home media VHS releases From 1989 into the 1990s, various VHS tapes were released in the United States each containing 2 to 4 episodes. Several more were later released in the 2000s. Other countries had their own exclusive VHS releases. There were 10 volumes under the title "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," released in the United States between 1989 and 1992 through Walt Disney Home Video and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," released in the United States between 1988 and 1999 through Walt Disney Home Video. This list is for VHS releases in the UK, Australia and New Zealand from the late 1980s to early 1990s. The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Learning". The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Playtime". The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Friendship". Other releases include the following. DVD releases Region 1: Between 2002 and 2010, several episodes of the series were released on DVD. Between 2005 and 2006, five DVDs were released as part of the "Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh" series. Each DVD would feature 4 episodes, and sometimes it would include a double-length episode. These DVDs were targeted for preschoolers. The episodes "Honey for a Bunny" and "Trap as Trap Can" were made available as Bonus Shorts on Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo. They were only available on the initial DVD release. The episodes "King of the Beasties" and "Tigger's Houseguest" were made available as Bonus Shorts on the 10th Anniversary DVD release of "The Tigger Movie". They were only available on the 10th Anniversary DVD release. The episodes "Magic Earmuffs" and "The Wishing Bear" were made available as Bonus Shorts on the 10th Anniversary DVD release of "Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving". They were only available on the 10th Anniversary DVD release. Region 2: In addition to, "Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year," (August 20, 2002) "Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Fun and Boo to You, Too!" (October 6, 2003) "Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving," (November 1, 2004) and "Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day and A Valentine for You" (August 20, 2010,) eight DVDs were released as part of "The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh" series. Each DVD would feature 4 episodes: Awards Emmy Award *1989 – Outstanding Animated Program (won) *1990 – Outstanding Animated Program (won, tied with Beetlejuice) Humanitas Prize *1989 – Humanitas Prize for Children's Animation Television (won, for "Find Her, Keep Her") References External links * * * * * Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery DVD review * Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: Friends Forever DVD review Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1988 American television series debuts Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1991 American television series endings Category:ABC Kids Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program winners Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:English-language television programs Category:Family Channel shows Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television series scored by Laurence Rosenthal Category:Television series scored by Henry Mancini Category:Television series scored by Christopher Young Category:Television series scored by Don Davis (composer) Category:Television series scored by Thomas Newman Category:Television series scored by James Horner Category:Television series scored by J. A. C. Redford